Chuva
by Monique Santos
Summary: Porque em um dia de chuva, algumas coisas podem acontecer.


Lily Evans adorava chuva. Chuva que lavava a alma, que refrescava a mente, que deixava contente. E naquele dia, não era muito diferente. Era uma tarde ensolarada de final de primavera quando ela voltou para Hogwarts e foi falar com o diretor.

Havia saído da escola por uma semana, para ir ao enterro de seus pais, mortos em mais um ataque de Comensais da Morte. Poderia considerar aquela como a pior semana de sua vida. A despedida aos corpos dos pais, sua irmã gritando que era sua culpa, pois ela era a aberração da família, e agora seus pais haviam partido, e depois, ter que lidar com a venda da casa dos pais, a divisão da herança e tudo o que mais havia para machucar o seu pobre coração, a garota voltou com novas perspectivas para Hogwarts.

E uma hora depois, quando saia lentamente da sala do diretor, vendo um céu repentinamente nublado, pronto para uma chuva de primavera, acelerou o passo e chegou aos jardins no momento em que os primeiros pingos começavam a cair.

Adorava ficar na chuva e pensar. E naquele momento, após a sua conversa com Dumbledore, e após tudo o que havia passado, percebeu uma coisa muito importante em dias de guerra: era tempo de viver tudo intensamente. Não ligar para os preconceitos que sofria, não ligar para o que pensavam dela, não deixar de amar por motivos infantis. Assumir de vez seu amor por James Potter, e quem sabe, conseguir um dia, ser finalmente feliz.

Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto ao imaginar a face do garoto que tanto dizia odiar. Ah, James... Descobriu-se apaixonada por ele no inicio do ano letivo, e agora faltava um mês para irem embora de Hogwarts, para não mais voltar. Agora eram novas responsabilidades e novas dificuldades. Quem sabe se um dia iria encontrar o garoto que tanto a atormentava?

Começou a rodar na chuva, com lagrimas misturadas aos pingos, rindo ao mesmo tempo, sem perceber que estava sendo observada por um garoto, que também gostava de chuva, sentado num galho da árvore mais próxima.

Ele de repente surgiu em sua frente, fazendo o coração dela ficar acelerado. Alto, forte e bonito, a encarava com os óculos molhados, olhos de um lindo tom de castanho esverdeado, cabelos pretos, bagunçados e molhados pela chuva, e um sorriso lindo e sedutor. James Potter a olhou e disse:

-Senti sua falta, Evans.

-Por incrível que possa parecer, James- disse a garota, surpreendendo-o pelo uso de seu nome- eu também senti falta de você me perturbando.

-É, o trabalho da monitoria fica muito chato para uma pessoa só. – disse ele, em seguida a abraçando forte e apertado, fazendo a garota sentir o perfume que tanto adorava.

-Sinto muito pelos seus pais, Lily.- disse ele, se separando e olhando sério para a garota.- Sei muito bem como você deve estar se sentindo.

James havia perdido os pais há um mês atrás, eles estavam velhos e morreram por uma doença.

Ao ser lembrada disso, os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

-Shhh, não fica assim, tudo vai ficar melhor. Eu prometo. – James disse, segurando o seu rosto com carinho e secando uma lágrima, que começava a cair. Os cabelos vermelhos vivos e molhados de Lily o seduziam, com seu perfume de lírios ainda mais acentuado.

-Sabe, Lily, acho que preciso animar você. Nem que seja para alguns gritos.- disse ele, com uma nova ideia na cabeça, deixando a garota na defensiva.

-O que você tem em mente Potter?

E ao ver o garoto apontar ambas as mãos dele para ela, previu o que ele faria e saiu correndo, gritando. Mas é claro, que sendo James o capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, ele tinha agilidade de sobra e velocidade para correr atrás dela também. Mas deixou ela correr um pouco e depois foi atrás dela. Quando Lily virou-se para ver a que distancia estava de James, viu que este estava quase a alcançando e começou a rir, perdendo o ritmo por causa disso.

James a agarrou pela cintura e os dois rolaram pelo chão, com ele fazendo cócegas nela, e ela ficando já sem ar de tanto rir.

-Pare... pare por favor... eu faço qualquer coisa!- gritava ela, em meio a suas risadas.

-Qualquer coisa é? Então repita comigo: James Potter é o mais lindo, talentoso, honesto, inteligente, engraçado e sexy jogador de quadribol que já existiu em Hogwarts!

-Nunca!- disse ela, e ele continou a fazer as cócegas, sem perceberem que James estava com Lily embaixo de si, e ele estava com uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura, mas firmando seu peso com seus joelhos.

-Diga, ou então...

-Tudo bem, eu digo! James Potter é o mais lindo, talentoso, honesto, inteligente, engraçado e sexy jogador de quadribol que já existiu em Hogwarts!

E começou a rir novamente, parando quando finalmente percebeu a posição em que se encontravam. Tudo bem que estavam em uma área onde ninguém ia nos jardins, e estes estavam vazios, mas mesmo assim. James finalmente pareceu perceber também o estado em que se encontravam. E para surpresa de Lily, corou.

-Não acredito nisso, James Potter está mesmo corando?

-Ah Lily, não me deixe mais envergonhado. – disse ele saindo de cima da garota e deitando ao seu lado, por um tempo, só se ouviu as gotas de chuva caindo, até que James abruptamente disse:- Eu te amo, Lily.

A garota ficou congelada em seu lugar. Sem saber ao certo o que sentia. Então, para sua surpresa, e mais ainda pra surpresa de um James envergonhado e corado, ela virou de lado, lhe deu um beijo na boca e saiu correndo novamente, fazendo o garoto correr atrás dela.

Ah, essa ruiva me deixa louco, pensou James, enquanto corria atrás da garota que gritava: "Eu também!"

N/A: depois de um tempo, eu voltei, não sei se com tudo, pra escrever mais, mas voltei. Enfim, é isso, beijos e abraços, reviews são muito legais de se receber, fica a dica.


End file.
